Saitama
This page is incomplete. You can help by adding to it Summary Saitama is the main character of the series One Punch Man in all of its adaptations. Originally a failing white-collar job-hopper, after saving a kid from a crab monster, he was inspired to trained relentlessly for 3 years to become a hero, losing his hair in the process, but becoming the world's strongest man. Unfortunately, he overdid it, becoming far too powerful to glean any thrill from his heroics, as he'd hoped to. Biography Lorem ipsum Personality and Traits Pre-Training Lorem ipsum Training/Early Career Lorem ipsum Post-Balding Lorem ipsum Relationships Lorem ipsum Statistics Name: Saitama Aliases/Titles: Caped Baldy (Hero Association nickname), Sensei (by Genos), Hero for Fun (by himself) Classifications: Human, freelance hero (formerly), hero employed by the Hero Association Age: '''25 '''Hair Color: Bald, formerly black Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Light Height: 5'9 Weight: Unknown, likely in the mid 100 lbs range Verse of Origin: '''One Punch Man Powers and Abilities '''List of Abilities: Superhuman Physical Attributes | Same as before, but much higher | Same as before, but much higher | Same as before, but far higher, Indomitable Will (grants Resistance to Psychic Powers), Pseudo-Flight (can jump extreme distances, such from the moon to Earth) Attack Potency: At least Wall Level (considerably stronger than his pre-training self, who ripped out much of Crablante's innards through his eye socket, Crablante being a Tiger-Level Threat, one-shot Personification of a Light-Pull Cord) | Likely at least Building Level '''(one-shot 170,000-Year Cicada Nymph, a Demon-Level Threat, which should make it superior to most A-Class Heroes) | At least '''Mountain Level, possibly much higher '''(comparable or even superior to most S-Class Heroes and Dragon-Level Threats, as his feats, when attributed to King, had the latter hailed as the world's strongest man, to such a level that Superalloy Darkshine warned Tatsumaki that King would kill her if she antagonized him too much. King was also stated to be capable of killing Elder Centipede, who should be superior in durability to Gouketsu. Balding from the stress of his training may be a visual signifier that he has removed his limiter) | At least '''Multi-Continent Level (easily defeated Boros, who could surface bust, and Awakened Garou, who was equal or possibly even superior to Boros, as the latter tanked Saitama's Consecutive Normal Punches whereas Boros was blasted to pieces) Striking Strength: At least Wall Level | Likely City Level | At least Mountain Level | At least Multi-Continent Level Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown, likely at least Class M (should be superior to Suiryu) | At least Class G (threw the city-sized Monster Association base into the sky) Speed: Superhuman (faster than his pre-training self, who crossed several feet before Crablante could finish throwing a punch. Can keep pace with cars and dodge them from close range) | Unknown | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (≥Mach 5508.24) (should be as fast or faster than high-end S-Class heroes, such as Atomic Samurai) | At least Relativistic (easily reacted to Geryuganshoop, whose attacks were stated by Murata to be near-light speed. Faster than Flashy Flash) Durability: At least Wall Level (superior to his 12 year-old self, who survived being slammed into a concrete wall hard enough to crater it, and to his pre-training self, who survived a thrashing from Crablante. Tanked being punched through a truck trailer by Personification Of A Light Pull Cord) | Likely Large Town Level '''| At least '''City Level | At least Multi-Continent Level Stamina: Extremely high (withstood his grueling 3-year training, as well as fights with monsters in that time period) | Unknown (never shown exerting himself that much) Weaknesses: Often fights while weakened and sore from his training, not very smart academically, and has no martial arts training | Doesn't take fights seriously more often than not, not very smart academically, and has no martial arts training Key: After 300 days of training | Somewhere between 300 days and 1 1/2 years of training | After 1 1/2 years of training | Current Feats * Lorem ipsum Gallery Lorem ipsum Trivia/Notes Lorem ipsum Other Notable Battles (Canon) Wins: Crablante, Vaccine Man, Carnage Kabuto, Deep Sea King, Boros, Garou Losses: Inconclusive: Notable Battles (VS Threads) Wins: Losses: Inconclusive: Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Heroes Category:Wall Level Category:Mountain Level Category:Protagonists Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Relativistic